1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to unified messaging and more specifically to more efficient use of unified messaging system resources.
2. Introduction
Unified messaging (UM) is an approach to integrate messages which are created and transmitted via different communication media into a single interface which is accessible from a wide array of devices. For example, a unified messaging interface can be accessible via desktop or laptop computer, a web interface, smart phone, cellular phone, landline phone, and so forth. In one aspect, different client devices must periodically poll a UM server to inquire about availability of transcribed text which was not available earlier. The polling interval of a great number of client devices is not sensitive to the overall load, availability, or other dynamic characteristics of the STT engine or the UM servers. The polling utilizes network bandwidth and server resources inefficiently, unnecessarily, and unintelligently.